A Amiga do quarto ao lado SHORTFIC HH
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Noite no apartamento de Harry e Hermione, ela chega de uma recente discussão com seu namorado, que desencadeou no término do namoro, e Harry vê uma chance para esclarecer as coisas entre ele e sua amiga, que por sinal dorme no quarto ao lado. REVIEWS!


**_A amiga do quarto ao lado_**

* * *

_"- F-focê acha que eu nom sou bom o sufficiet-t- pra focê, eu sei, e por issso que e-u acharr melhorr isso a-cabarr!"_

Hermione fechou os olhos novamente, a imagem dele, naquele restaurante maravilhoso, falando aquelas palavras não conseguia sair de sua mente, estavam namorando há mais de um ano e, ele decide acabar assim? Não, não, assim não dá. É inadmissível, ela tinha uma... Atração por ele. Não era amor, era uma... Atração. E que motivo era aquele para o termino da relação, desde quando ela "não o acha bom o suficiente?". Que ridículo! O mais engraçado foi à frase seguinte "S-emprre com o Potterr atrrás de focé, e focé fazendo tudo que ele querr".

O que ele quer? Como assim? "Céus, ele tem problemas!" – ela murmurou jogando as chaves do apartamento na mesa de centro na sala.

"Falar sozinha não é um bom sinal, viu Srta. Granger?"

"Ahm, muito engraçado, Potter!"

"Achei que não dormiria em casa hoje..." Harry disse indo atrás de Hermione, que ia até a cozinha.

"Eu também" – sussurrou, pegando uma xícara no armário e voltou sua atenção para ele "Quer chocolate?"ele fez que sim e ela pegou outra xícara.

"Sério, Hermione o que você faz em casa em uma sexta à noite?" ele perguntou a olhando curiosamente, ela deixou as xícaras de lado e encostou seu corpo na pia, de costas para ele

"Viktor terminou comigo"

"Ent-... ele o quê?"

"Terminou comigo! E esse não é o momento para brincadeiras, Harry Potter"

"Desculpe," – ele aproximou-se de ela e lhe abraçou pela cintura "eu... não sabia"

"Eu sei, e você não tem culpa, Harry" – com as mãos trêmulas pelo contato com Harry, ela tentou pegar as xícaras mais uma vez, mas ele segurou suas mãos, com uma das de ele.

"Deixa isso pra lá"

"Mas eu quero chocolate!" – ela disse, ele pegou a varinha e conjurou uma xícara cheia de líquido e deu para ela.

"Tome, agora vem, vamos conversar" – ele a puxou pela mão e seguiram para a sala.

* * *

Estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, conversavam e ele reprimia seu desejo de beijá-la, tocá-la e dizer para ela que alguém realmente gostava dela, na verdade desde quando – por motivos de trabalho – começaram a morar junto, ele começou a sentir uma grande atração pela amiga-do-quarto-ao-lado, mas é claro que antes de tudo lembrava-se que ela era sua melhor amiga, com o tempo eles criaram uma certa intimidade e ela foi ficando cada vez mais atingível e Harry não perdia oportunidades de fazê-la corar, rir ou simplesmente sorrir dele mesmo.

"Aí ele disse alguma coisa como '_Você sempre corroendo atrás do Potter e fazendo tudo que ele quer'_ e foi embora!" – ela riu e encostou-se na perna dele, ficando de costas para ele, a posição ficou desconfortável para ele, então ele encostou as costas no sofá e deitou Hermione para trás, fazendo com que ela pudesse ver o rosto dele, ligeiramente emburrado pelo comentário. "Ora, vamos, Harry! Não fique assim!" - ela acomodou-se melhor e encostou suas costas no peito dele, ele passou os braços ao redor dela e começou a trilhar o caminho do braço, mandando arrepios para o corpo inteiro dela.

"Ok" – ele disse e beijou seu pescoço "Eu só acho que você está um pouco...cega" – murmurou.

"Cega?Eu não estou ceg-"

"Shhhh", ele disse e pressionou seus dedos sobre o ombro dela com mais força, sentiu que a pele dela arrepiou-se. "Eu te direi uma coisa, mas você vai ter que me prometer que não ira brigar, e também que não vai me interromper." – ela soltou um muxoxo.

"Está bem."- ele sorriu e inalou o cheiro que vinha da curva do pescoço dela, ela arfou e ele ouviu.

"Estamos apaixonados um pelo outro" – ela corou – "Você ainda não percebeu? Até _Ron_, o maior dos desligados, percebeu antes mesmo que nós dois, porque foi ele que me disse isso, um dia quando almocei com ele, eu também não acreditei, claro estar apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga parecia irreal! Uma coisa que nunca iria acontecer! Mas aí eu comecei a pensar como eu gosto quando você ri das coisas que eu falo, como eu adoro o jeito que você cora ou morde o lábio inferior, como você às vezes mexe no meu cabelo, ou quando simplesmente conversa comigo, ok... Essa é a minha parte, mas Ron disse '_nós_', no plural e como eu ia descobrir que você me ama, ou melhor, quando você ia descobrir que gostava de mim? Então eu fiz alguns testes, como esse" – beijou-lhe seu pescoço e sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela – "_viu_? Você se arrepia toda, mas não foi só isso, são pequenos gestos e que às vezes você nem percebe, não quero que fique brava, só estou constatando um fato que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai descobrir..." - ele enlaçou suas mãos nas dela. Silêncio. _Torpor_. O coração dela parecia ter parado de bater e ela teve certeza que tinha se não fosse por Harry, que inclinou-se para trás e fez com que ela fosse junto, aos poucos ela juntava as peças, criava idealizações para rebater o contrário, mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia falar que não estava apaixonada por ele, mas também não tinha coragem para dizer-lhe o contrário. Aos poucos pensou que ele não sentiria-se mal se ela tomasse coragem e falasse aquilo que ele já sabia, pensando nisso ela calmamente desenlaçou suas mãos das dele e levantou-se. "_Eu..._eu vou dormir, Harry, _erm_, boa noite."– ela dirigiu-se para o quarto e pode ouvir.

"Durma bem, Mione...", ele sorriu enviesado - "_Ela já descobriu_" – sussurrou para si mesmo. Agora só faltava coragem para dizer.

* * *

Olhou no relógio: _**duas e meia da manhã**_, rolou novamente na cama e gemeu, estava ficando louca! Não é possível! Perdera o pudor! Porque ele não poderia simplesmente sair de sua mente? Céus! Ela o amava e ponto. Não era isso que ele queria? Pronto, ela já sabia! 'Não, Hermione Você sabe, mas**ele **gostaria de saber também, não?' 'Sim, mas amanhã eu falo' 'Amanhã é hoje, querida' 'Eu sei, mas_-_' 'É melhor você ir agora' 'Não!**_agora_** não! Ele deves estar dormindo!' 'Acorde-o' 'Isso seria petulância _demais_!' 'Não mais do que ele esta fazendo com você, não a deixando dormir, afinal você já tem vinte e cinco anos, _não é mais uma adolescente_!'. Levantou-se com um pulo e vestiu seu roupão preto, dirigiu-se até o quarto dele, a porta estava fechada, ela entrou sem bater, ele estava acordado, com o abajur ligado, sua expressão era de surpresa.

"_Mione o quê_"- ela o interrompeu aproximando-se.

"Quem você pensa que é para não me deixar dormir em paz! Porque quando eu fecho os olhos é a sua imagem que vejo, quando respiro sinto seu cheiro e quando o silêncio paira é a sua voz que vem no meu ouvido! Como você fez isso comigo!"

"É o que todo daí me pergunto em relação a você, Hermione..." – ela sentou-se na cama dele, podia sentir suas respirações se mesclarem "_Eu te amo_" – ela finalmente disse e ele a puxou pela nuca, encostando seus lábios nos dela, aprofundaram o beijo quando Hermione estava em cima dele, ela gemeu quando ele a girou – fazendo com que ficasse em baixo dele, ele sorriu afastando-se um pouco e sussurrou.

"Eu também..." beijou seu pescoço e ela sorriu, em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior, ela segurou os cabelos dele com os dedos e ele disse.

"Espero que não esqueça disso"

"Nunca" - ela murmurou passando seus lábios pelos dele, novamente.

F I M!

* * *

**Nota da Autora (1):** Pofff!

Isso está podre, eu sei, mas as frases do Krum eu já tinha digitado e um belo dia tudo veio na minha cabeça e eu escrevi rapidinho, espero que vocês comentem, esse_com certeza_foi o pior beijo que eu já escrevi; mas a intenção é o que vale, né?

_**Beijos e Bye!**_

_**Nathyyyyy**_


End file.
